Oblivious
by MoonDropCookie
Summary: How hard could it possibly be to get the Dragon Slayer to notice a female? -Natsu/Lucy
1. Stupid and Confusing

**Chapter Title: **Stupid and Confusing

**Dedicated To: **Beth Ann. You're amazing and stuff. And I love ranting with you.

**Summary: **How hard could it possibly be to get the Dragon Slayer to notice a female? -Natsu/Lucy

**Notes: **Writer's block... Writer's block... Writer's block... This is the reason I have not updated a damn thing in weeks. Hopefully you guys can give me some hope by reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **DISCLAIMED!

* * *

><p>The day was hot.<p>

An intense 98 degrees lingered over the town of Magnolia like a plague. People complained, kids cried over their melting ice-cream, and teenagers skipped off to the beach. But in Fairy Tail, people drank.

A lot.

It was always at least one day in the summer the fools would chug beer like it was the last bit of water left in the world. They laughed, they cried, they wobbled, they passed out. The only person who did not join in the 'fun' was Lucy. It isn't like she doesn't drink, she just refuses to make herself feel hotter with a little help from alcohol. Plus she didn't want to wake up with a killer hangover. Not fun, especially with missions in the summer that piled up before anyone even had the chance to accept them. Head aches and missions did not go well together, they always ended with someone vomiting and heading home because they were so damn wasted. So really, the guild's drinking days were her advantage. She does the missions and gets the dough while everyone else is sick at home. Yup, in Fairy Tail it was either miss the job and not pay your rent for the month, or get it done and pay 5 months worth of it. Not fair? Too bad.

It was in her state of self pride when Mirajane approached her, cupping her hands and smiling, getting ready to spill some juicy gossip. Lucy didn't know how Mira did it, but she was able to gather up so much information about every damn person in the guild. 'This person knocked up this person, this person is having an affair with this person even though they're dating this person, this person got in a serious fight with this person.' It was all pretty funny, considering Mira was a beautiful girl with such an innocent soul. But never underestimate anyone with a cute look, they can gather some pretty deep shit.

The woman turned to retrieve Lucy's usual, then passed it to her, "So, I heard the Gray asked Juvia out on a date tonight! Can you believe it Lucy? Love is in the air!" Lucy took a sip from her cup, humming before she set it upon the table lightly, "Who exactly told you this?"

"Juvia."

Bingo. Lucy knew it sounded like bullshit. Juvia thinks a trip to the supermarket is a date. Sorry to burst your bubble Mira, but the love has just _left_ the air, "Um... That's great! Maybe Juvia has a chance!" No. Juvia lost her all her chances the moment Gray realized she was stalking him. Nice goin' Juvia, you have officially been noted as the 'creepy girl' in Gray's book.

Mira sighed in disappointment, then leaned against the back wall with closed eyes, "I get it Lucy, you're thinking that this relationship has absolutely no chance."

"...Kind of."

Lucy wasn't one to be blunt. Well, she wished she could be, sort of. But she sucked at it, so she chose to just not do it.

Another sigh from Mira, but this time she opened her eyes a bit, "I just wish that some love in this guild would arise. It's so boring without romantic drama..."

Did she just say that the guild was boring? Lucy always thought that it was a little to wild, nothing wrong with that, she likes the lively environment considering she was trapped in an uptight mansion for years, "Well... Since you are so set on 'raising some romance' then why don't you just fall in love?" Mira giggled sheepishly and waved her hand in front of her face like she was trying to get rid of a fly, "Haha! Silly Lucy! I don't fall in love, I make love happen!" she then pushed herself from the wall and leaned on the counter, her breasts doing a better job than her elbows at supporting her weight, "...And between you and me... I think that Natsu may actually be finding girls a little more _interesting _if you know what I mean." She finished with a wink, leaving Lucy to really think about what to say next. She hesitated. Hesitated a little more. Blinked a few times. Took a sip of water. Breathed in deeply. Then spoke, "...You say that as if Natsu has absolute zero interest in women." Lucy didn't know what happened, but her stomach squirmed a bit from the new topic. What was the big deal? It was just Natsu they were talking about.

"It's true."

The two mages turned to find a new face staring intently at them. Erza Scarlet. Good news was that she had not been drinking, bad news is that she was a bit creepy when she was serious about something like Natsu's love life, "That boy cannot be seduced. It is not possible." Lucy tried not to act interested, but couldn't help but deepen the conversation, "Y-you mean that Natsu might be gay...?" Mira covered her mouth and tried to hide her bubbly laughter. Erza blinked up at the giggling woman then turned to face Lucy with a mischievous smile, "No... Not gay..." She rested her arms on the table and eyed the barrels of bitter alcohol, "...Just oblivious." Lucy cocked her head. She knew what oblivious meant, she wasn't stupid, she just never really thought about Natsu and his... well... _feelings. _She simply thought of him as a man that didn't have time for women. He was almost always on missions, so how would maintaining a relationship work for him?

"I believe Natsu has plenty of sex appeal. So... Why doesn't he use it as his advantage? Maybe he has had a problem with a girl in the past... What do you think Erza?" Mira spoke lightly, afraid that someone would overhear their private conversation. She turned to the toxic beverage Erza had in her sights and fixed her up a glass, sliding it to her before she returned to her usual position.

The Titania sipped the liquid slowly, adding onto the anticipation that floated in the atmosphere. There was nothing that Lucy hated more than when Miss Scarlet got serious. The female bad ass had a problem with slowing things down when she knew things were getting suspenseful, "I believe that Natsu has not had any problem with the opposite sex." She glanced at the two mages, making sure she still had their attention, "He gets along with us females wonderfully. It is not awkward. It is not scary. And with this information, I am going to have to guess that Natsu just doesn't know_ how_ to get romantic with a girl."

Lucy nodded, even though she didn't really believe it. There had to be some way to get the raging Dragon Slayer to give in to female qualities. Big boobs, big asses, and pretty faces appeared in the guild everyday. It couldn't be so hard to get him to have a boner.

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts when Erza closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She knew that the great Erza was about to say something impressive, she always did that before she was about to discuss an important plan. Lucy couldn't help but feel a bit envious. If Erza gets the strength of a rampaging tiger then she could at least be left with the brains.

"I think we should try to seduce Natsu."

. . .

What?

Did she just say _seduce _Natsu?

"Um... Come again?"

Erza almost glared at Lucy. Titania hated to be questioned about her methods. Big mistake on Lucy's part, "I said that we should see what it takes to get Natsu to give in to his manly needs." Lucy almost laughed at the last part. Erza was cold and serious and just said _manly needs._ She'd have to write that down somewhere.

"Well... I'm certainly not doing it. I'm to old for him."

Lucy looked up at Mira stupidly. How the hell could someone as gorgeous her be to old for _anything. _

Erza folded her arms, a knowing look plastered on her face, "Then Lucy shall do it." Bad idea to be drinking anything at that moment, it all ended up sprayed all over Mira. But the apologies had to wait, "W-what? Seduce _Natsu_? There is no wa-" If it weren't for Titania's intimidating gaze, Lucy would have been glad to continue her refusal. It wasn't fair, Erza had the potential to scare the piss out of anything, "You're doing it." Lucy opened her mouth to retort, but she gave it second thoughts the moment Erza's eyes flashed a 'Do it or I _will _kill you'. Lucy would argue, but Natsu and Gray are even afraid of Erza, and those bastards aren't scared of anything.

"Um... Can I have one more day to think about this?"

Mira smiled while Erza tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Alright. Your mission starts tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Keys... Keys... Keys... Ah!"<p>

It had taken her approximately 15 minutes to get home. It was exactly 8:34, chilly compared to the afternoon sun that boiled everyone's blood to the point of getting drunk. But! Lucy was _not _drunk. No hangover for her! She giggled with pride before opening her door carelessly. First thing was to hit the shower, eat dinner, watch a movie, then sleep. Yup, she had been looking forward to this, "Oh wait..." She turned to pick up the mail, flipping through it without much interest. Birthday invitations, Sorcerer's weekly (Keeping that), and a Weight Watcher's magazine. The Stellar Mage tossed out the boring stuff and added a new thing to her 'to do' list. Read some of Sorcerer's Weekly. She stretched and walked over to her couch, deciding that she'd rather take a nap before getting in the shower.

"Mmmm... I'm so tired..."

"Me too."

She nearly pissed herself at the sound of a voice that was obviously not her's. Out of reflex she threw her fist at the stranger that was sitting comfortably on her couch.

"Ow ow ow! Jeez Luce! Why'd ya have to go and hit me?"

Lucy sighed in relief at the sound of her nakama's voice, "Natsu... Thank Gods... Wait... N-Natsu..? Y-you bastard! Why the hell are you in my house!"

"Your window was open."

His response left him with another smack on his head. It's not like Lucy enjoyed hitting him, Natsu was just kinda like... a dog that needed to be punished, "That is _not _the answer I was looking for. Why are you here?" He rubbed the new wound on his head and grimaced, "I wanted to see you. Say, do you have any food?" Lucy rolled her eyes. Why did she even try? "Hold on a sec... Lemme get something..." The only reason she let him invade her privacy was because she knew what it felt like to be alone. As annoying as the Dragon Slayer was, she liked his company.

Lucy retrieved some chips from the pantry and tossed him the bag, grabbing and apple for herself. So much for her evening plan, "I'm gonna take a shower. Please, don't do anything stupid." She wished that she could believe that he'd listen. There was no ordering around Salamander. He did whatever the hell he wanted wherever the hell he wanted to do it. Trying her best to think positive, she entered her bathroom and locked herself in.

Tomorrow was gonna get complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>You know how happy I'd be if you favorited AND reviewed?


	2. The Little Things in Life

**Chapter Title: The Little Things in Life**

**Dedicated to: Ally-Wally! Since our friendship can maintain itself despite our oddness.**

**Summary: How hard could it possibly be to get the Dragon Slayer to notice a female? -Natsu/Lucy**

**Notes 1: Wow guys. W-O-W. So many story alerts and ballsy reviewers. I love you all. No seriously, I love you guys. But the people who JUST favorited, yeah, you know who you are, please leave a review for me! I know how much of a pain it is, I can respect that. I get to lazy to leave a review to. But at least leave something like 'dlkvnlvqd' if you're to lazy to comment. Trust me, I'll know exactly what you're talking about xD**

**Notes 2: So... I hope I responded to everyone's reviews. I really dew try... If I didn't, then I thank you now! I'm so happy you reviewed, and sorry if I didn't respond! I also told a few people that I would try to update by last weekend, but school kinda got in the way. Plus I'm trying to grow some balls and post some art on deviantart. I'll definitely show you guys my art one day! Oh, and since I didn't update when I promised I would (Ima douche :P) I'm gonna make this one a little longer for yew!**

**Notes 3: I need to shut the hell up now -_-**

**Disclaimer: DIS-FRIGGIN-CLAIMED!**

* * *

><p>Yup.<p>

She knew the day would be complicated.

Well, less complicated from yesterday.

Less alcohol. That was good. But that didn't change the fact that she had to seduce the great Salamander. What a major pain in the ass.

"Luu-chan~!"

The blonde turned to face a smiley Levy. Another member of Fairy Tail that refused to drink till she dropped. Her silk, blue hair was pulled back with a yellow head band, the silly girl always had a different color for her hair accessories. (Yellow happened to be Lucy's personal favorite.)

"I just got back from an amazing mission! You should have been there! It was _soooo _pretty there!" The girl joined Lucy at the bar and grinned widely, obviously waiting for her to join in on the excitement, "Where exactly was it?" Levy leaned back, smile so wide that her eyes slammed shut, "Well, it was on a small island just outside of Magnolia. When I was there, I _immediately _knew I had to come back with you!"

Lucy's eyes lit up with pure excitement. A summer afternoon with her best friend. That is the thing she loved more than anything about Fairy Tail. Friends really cared. It wasn't, 'I'm gonna have a slumber party with you then go talk shit to another person about you.' She was treated like she was born from the same womb as everyone else, "That sounds like a wonderful idea Levy. I'll be looking forward to it!" She clenched her fist, revealing her mark that proved that she was, and always would be a member of Fairy Tail. It just showed that she would definitely make time for that nice little get away Levy offered.

"Great! I just knew that you would love hearing about it!" The girl waved at Mira, the model turning to face her with a look that showed sheer happiness. Levy smiled sweetly at the woman before resting her elbow upon the hard surface, a provocative look replacing her innocence, "I hear that you are to _seduce _the Salamander today? This true?" Lucy knew her eyes appeared as saucers before her friend. People in the guild _really _needed to stop saying things so bluntly, "H-how the hell did you know that?"

The genius mage simply shrugged, as if the question meant nothing to her and she was just asking out of pure boredom (which wasn't true at all.) "Word travel's fast Lucy."

"...Exactly how fast?"

"Fast enough for me to know about it."

Lucy rolled her eyes at Levy's smart mouth. As cool as she wanted to act about the situation, it was just to hard. She had taken after her mom's 'I can't handle being put under pressure' shit. And as much as Lucy loved her mother, she hated that she had inherited such a pathetic ability. Sometimes, genetics really sucked, "Hopefully not fast enough to reach the target. I'd hate to see Natsu asking me annoying questions about 'the secret mission'."

"What secret mission?"

The two female mages shifted around to find the 'target' staring them down, eyes glowing with curiosity and confusion, "You two got something to tell me?" Levy laughed bashfully, a light blush painted across her cheeks, "I suppose I should go..." The girl stood to make a secret escape but was stopped almost immediately by Lucy.

"...You are not going _anywhere._"

Levy shivered from the dark shadow that hovered over Lucy's flaring eyes. So much for her friend's operation: Flee the scene.

"I-I guess I'll stay and chat for a sec..." The blue haired girl put on a fake smile, ripping away from her friend's tight grip. A mark of red was left behind on the girl's arm's revealing how hard Lucy was keeping her in her clutch. With a bashful smile, Levy quickly tried to remain calm by rubbing at the patch of red that faded in her forearm, "L-let's get a drink... I need something strong."

The Stellar Mage shot her head up once more at her friend, followed by the same reaction from Natsu, "Levy! You don't drink! Something wrong?"

The girl waved them off with a low pitched laugh, "Ahaha! What are you two talking about? I'm not _that _innocent. I can act a little naughty to ya know!" The girl winked at Lucy, earning a growl and a blush across the blonde's features. That blue haired freak didn't know went to stop acting like such a damn _girl, _"Yea... Well don't come cryin' to me when you get a killer hangover Levy!" The Stellar Mage grinned with pure triumph at the pout that her friend made. Nothing was sweeter than a little bit of jubilation for the soul.

"Luce! I gotta mission for us! Take a look!" The pink-haired idiot was completely forgotten by Lucy while in the midst of her self pride. So when the paper requesting help was shoved in her face she immediately jumped back from the forced action. The jerking reaction only caused her to fall back on her stool without a thing that could break her fall. She desperately reached for the counter's edge but continued her downfall to the hard wooden floor. The last thing that entered her vision was a Dragon Slayer moving swiftly toward her, not even his inhuman reflexes able to catch her falling figure.

And then a bump.

One _hell _of a bump.

* * *

><p>Headaches.<p>

Wait... Headaches?

Was she having a hangover? Did she drink? She didn't exactly recall drinking anything alcoholic. The orange juice she drank that morning wasn't spiked...was it?

"Luce...? Oh gods Luce! I'm so sorry!"

Damn. Even her hearing was screwed up. Now she was hearing Natsu's voice. What was _wrong _with her?

"N-Natsu...? Was I drinking?"

"Drinking...? What...? Luce? Wow... You hit yer head pretty damn hard didn't ya?"

...Hit her head...? Did he just...? Wait... _Mission. Jumped. Falling. Bonk. _Yup. She officially had brain damage.

"Dammit... Natsu... I'm going to _kill _you." Her voice didn't come out exactly like she wanted it to. It sounded weak, wobbly. Like she was gonna keel over and croak. But she couldn't let a little bump on the head weigh her down. She needed to kick that stupid Salamander's ass before dying from head trauma. Her mind was made-up, so she used ever ounce of strength she had to bring her body up. But something weird happened in her head. It was like the little knock out from before destroyed enough brain cells to make her forget how to stand up.

The one person she wanted to punch more than anything was quick to put an end to her sudden intentions. His hand gently snaked around her waist, causing the female to glow with embarrassment. According to the 'mission', she was supposed to be the one doing all the seducing, not him, "N-Natsu... Uh..." The heat from her cheeks slowly crept down a little lower, causing her to curse under her breath.

Yet the boy had absolutely no idea what he was doing to her.

"Oi. Mira said you needed to rest. Last time I checked, rest didn't mean jumping into action again."

"Speak for yourself hothead." The sudden comeback sort of twisted her stomach, squeezing out a little bit of the sexual tension, "You're the one who thinks that a day after returning from a mission that it's okay to go out again. So stop being such a hypocrite Natsu." Yup. That did it. All the heat finally left her lower half.

"Someone's a little moody." the boy mumbled loud enough for the Stellar Mage to catch.

"Natsu. I fell off a bar stool and hit my head hard enough to pass out. I have a killer head ache and my feet hurt."

The boy huffed and turned to grab some milk from her refrigerator. As much as she hated to admit it, the kid was adorable when he acted like a child that just lost his toy, "I tried to save you ya know..." He opened the carton with a swift motion, staring her down with hard, cold eyes.

The stare caused the blonde to snap her head away. She hated that look. It was his serious look. Serious Natsu scared her more than Erza herself, "I-I know that..." She heard him scoff, followed by the loud gulping from the smooth liquid running down his throat. She shook her head, a new feeling of guilt replacing the pain that throbbed in her skull. The fall hurt, but take that pain and multiply it by ten and you've got guilt.

Lucy took the chance to look up at him when the annoying gulping seized. He was looking at the carton without much expression. He was simply sloshing the liquid around in it's container, like the only important thing in that room at that moment was the sound of the milk splashing against the sides of the carton. Lucy wasn't good in situations like these. She hated it when things went from bad to worse to _awkward_. So the only option left was to take the first step with that plan Erza came up with. When would be a better time? She was in what looked like a male's long sleeved shirt without any pants. Wait... How the hell did that even happen? Lucy opened her mouth to ask her partner, but decided that it was better for it to remain in the shadows.

She delicately swung her leg over the side of the couch, revealing more of her tan thigh, "Sooo... Natsu... Have you ever thought about... You know... The opposite sex?"

"...What?" The dragon slayer set the carton lightly on the counter, keeping his intimidating gaze from her. His response was _not _what she wanted. He sounded smooth, like the subject of women had absolutely no effect on the poor kid. Lucy knew she had her work cut out for her.

"Natsu! Women! Like pretty ladies! Female's that give you shivers..."

"Well... Erza kinda gives me the shiver's if that's what you wanted to hear."

Lucy physically slapped her forehead, almost laughing at the naïve Salamander, "That's not really the answer I was looking for... Here, lemme try to explain a little better..." The Stellar mage left the couch to join her partner in the kitchen, she grabbed the empty carton Natsu had so rudely drank and threw it in her garbage can, "...I'm referring to... Well... _Feelings _you might get when you see a pretty lady walk by."

Natsu took the moment to look at her, face twisted like he really was thinking about her question. His muscles tensed for a moment before he let his arm rest on her counter, "Well, I think you're pretty... I think Erza's pretty... Mira's pretty too but I've never had _feelings..._What the hell do you even mean?"

Lucy almost heard herself speak her own mind when she thought poor kid. But really, Natsu didn't know about the feeling of love? Isn't love supposed the most important thing in one's life? It did kinda make sense to her. The boy was raised by a damn dragon, just imagining the reptile giving _the talk _to the male human was weird however anyone looked at it.

...Maybe she should tell him?

"Um... Natsu..."

_Way _easier thinking about it rather than talking about it. But she needed to get real, Natsu was a man. He deserved to know.

The female tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ears before nervously clearing an already clean throat. She opened her lips slowly to notice how dry her mouth had become. It was then she knew that under pressure she did not do well. She felt herself shake in disgust at the sweat that formed under her armpits, the heat that rose on her face from Natsu's questioning gaze only left her with uncontrollable gnawing at her lower lip.

"You got something you wanna tell me Luce? Say, you don't look so good. You alright?"

Whats with her and the sudden jumping at the sound of her partner's voice? "Yea... I'm fine... Well... Sort of... Hell... Natsu. I need to ask you something." Lucy shook off the nervousness that began to creep slowly towards her consciousness. She leaned over the counter a little farther, unaware of how much more breast she was revealing. Natsu simple crossed his arms, looking down at her face rather than her boobs. She took note of this before exhaling air she didn't even inhale, "...Are you aware of what _sex _is?"

Lucy had never seen Natsu blush before. So when his face showed an intense redness she couldn't even try to stop the gasp that escaped her lips.

He spluttered.

He took in dramatic breaths.

He unfolded his arms to hold onto the only thing that would keep him up.

And he was so damn adorable.

"L-Luce...! Why would you ask me that...? Yes I know! You're such a weirdo!"

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that? You have no interest in-"

Natsu slammed his fist on the table, causing Lucy to bite her tongue. The taste of blood drained down her throat like the drop of sweat down her forehead. She knew this anger. She knew how intimidating Natsu could really get.

"Why the hell does every chick keep asking me that? Yes! I'm interested in women alright? Will that get you all to shut the _hell _up?"

Lucy had never been one for tears. To much drama. They just weren't really necessary. But it must have been the rage in Natsu's eyes that caused a drop to slither down her pale chicks, hands hovering over her quivering lips. Speaking was not an option. She knew what would happen when words would be attempted. They would only come out exactly how she didn't want them to.

The Stellar mage noticed the regret that shifted in the Salamander's fiery eyes. His muscles relaxed, along with his shaking palm that moved away from the cracked counter easily, "Sorry Luce..." She opened her mouth, still afraid of her scared voice. No... She didn't want this. Lucy had read romance novel's before. The guy forsakes the girl because he thinks he is hurting her. Hell no. She couldn't bare to see him walk away from her so easily.

"Stop."

He blinked down at her, eyes glossed over with a new found curiosity.

"I'm sorry. I understand how irritating embarrassing questions can get." She glanced down at the tiled floor, thinking about all the time's at the guild the girl's would get together to harass her about Natsu, "Trust me... I really do."

Lucy looked up at her partner to find his perfect, white teeth shining down at her. Her heart swelled from the happiness that was plastered on his face. How could one human impact her so greatly? It just seemed inhuman, to have someone so... uplifting? Was that the word?

"Y-you look so stupid right now..."

And despite her bashfulness, she was able to laugh. Light, true laughter, nothing fake, nothing unrealistic. It was her real emotions surfacing to show Natsu that she really did enjoy him as a friend. It need not change. She liked him, at one point maybe loved, but now... Now she only liked him. Weird, Lucy believed to be so confident when this crossed her mind, but the odd twist in her gut seemed to speak otherwise.

"I need some water."

The Stellar mage made a U-turn to her small refrigerator, frantically searching for the gallon of water that she kept stored within. She hated having to keep the refreshment in a milk jug, but buying a device to make the job easier was out of the question.

And tap water was just gross.

"Hey Luce?"

"Hnnnh?"

"...Nevermind..."

It wasn't often Natsu asked her questions that he refused to answer. Usually the poor bastard had something serious that was on his mind, so when he refused to spill all hell broke lose. He had once told her that questions were for the weak or some shit.

Fortunately for her, she was an expert at not acting interested. Something that ran in the family's blood or something. So when the Salamander hit that 'I'm gonna ask you something but then blow you off' stage, she had all the weapons she needed.

A pretty face and control over her PMS.

"Ugh... Natsu I'm going out. Anything you want?"

She hardly even noticed the shaking of her partner's head, like hell she would have gotten him anything if he even asked, she just liked the feeling of generosity for a split-second.

The girl pulled her hair up loosely, since her head still kinda throbbed from being up close and personal with the ground back at the guild. She snagged her keys from the counter and slid on the flip flops resting side by side at the front door of her apartment. God she hated flip flops. But they were great for a quick errand. Honestly, she didn't really know how Natsu jumped all over the place in his, they came off her feet just by stubbing her big toe on a rock. So how the hell did the great Salamander skip around in battle still able to keep the floppy shoes on his feet? Glue perhaps? Yea right. Glue never works. It took her back to the preschool days when she tried to use the son of a bitch to stick to another item of her choice. Now tape... That was the way to go. Tape was like her tampons, better than pads... Just like tape was better than glue.

Wait... She's way off. What was she doing again?

"Oh yea!"

Lucy didn't even look back at Natsu, knowing that his face was twisted with pure confusion from her sudden outburst. Oh well. She turned and giggled, winking at her partner before skipping out the door, not even caring about her lack of clothing. She closed the door behind her frail body, feeling the chilly wind caress her milky legs gingerly. Gasping from the sudden shiver, she closed her eyes with parted lips. Almost forgetting her true task again.

The blonde forced her lids open, digging in her purse for her handy-dandy notebook. Her heart jumped when she finally retrieved the notepad. She loved the feeling of finding something she was looking for, even if it was just a shopping list.

Her luck was doubled when the pen was also found from the dark hole known as her purse. Wow, two good things happened and it wasn't even eight-thirty yet, maybe she should bonk her head more often. She relaxed her left hand, on the pad, scratching down two more items she would definitely need:

Tape and tampons.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes 1: 3,178 WORDS BYTCHES! I told ya it'd be longer!<strong>

**Notes 2: So... uuuh... Maybe a review? Pretty please? If I can hit 25 reviews i'll put something juicy in the next chapter ;)**

**Notes 3: Me gusta tampons and tape. Gotta enjoy the little things guys, that's my words of wisdom for the week :D**

**Notes 4: Hopefully I'll see you guys next week! So, leave a review? Maybe you can tell me things that make you happy, like tampons and tape! Love you guys! Stay safe!**


	3. Intimidating

**Chapter Title:** Intimidating

**Dedicated To:** Sam. You're a bad ass. Nuff said. Plus writing the fighting scene reminded me of you.

**Summary:** How hard could it possibly be to get the Dragon Slayer to notice a female? -Natsu/Lucy

**Notes:** Oh shit guys! I am so sorry! I haven't updated in forever! Well, the reason is because I had no idea what else to do with this fanfic. But then today I saw your reviews and physically slapped myself for not providing a new chapter in ages! The inspiration you guys gave me was enough to post this chappie! Well, I did put something sort of juicy in it... Not enough to satisfy though. Really this chapter is just saying "HEY EVERYBODY! I'M NOT DEAD!" So yea.

**Notes 2:** To all that reviewed and I never responded, I'm sorry. There was just so much I had to do lately. Well, for now I'll just say thank you all!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did then it probably would be overwhelmed with Nalu moments.

* * *

><p>"You <em>what?<em>"

"I fell... on my head."

A frail, innocent dragon slayer sat beside Lucy as the stellar mage downed a chilled water. At the moment, the ice that clanged on the edges of the clear glass seemed to overpower the sound of the guild's booming voices, "Well, to put it simply; Natsu."

Wendy nodded, her long, silk hair flowing with her moving head like a blue curtain. She kicked her short legs back and forth, resting her elbows on the bar's surface softly, "Aaah... That would explain it..." She continued the gentle swaying of her legs, now scratching the hard wood with new found boredom, "Did he take the time to apologize?"

She processed, scanning through the memories that were jumbled in the back of her head, "...I'm pretty sure." Actually, she didn't remember. But it was one of those moments where aggravating questions could easily be avoided by lying. Whoever thinks lying leads to no one's benefit is stupid, it actually helped her through some pretty tough stuff.

"Aah... Wendy dear, do you want something to eat?"

The dragon slayer perked up, her slouching back now standing stiffly, "Mira-san! ...Actually, I would kinda like something sweet."

"Sure thing hun." The model turned to disappear in the kitchen, popping up not much later with a plate of banana pudding in hand, "This is actually a new recipe we got today! I really hope that you like it, you're gonna be the first to try it." She set the plate lightly in front of Wendy, her eyes now wide with anticipation for that first bite.

The young girl blinked her sparkly eyes a few times, a grin wide enough to tempt someone to tug at her chubby little cheeks. Lucy had to admit it, she missed her youth. She liked it when people called her cute or adorable. Now people called her sexy with an occasional slap to the ass.

"Mmm! Mira I wuff it!"

Damn, the kid was even cute talking with a mouthful of banana pudding. She had to give her props.

Mira clapped her hands together followed by a girly squeal, "Wonderful! I'm so happy it's a success! But..." The woman looked around the guild, wasted members of Fairy Tail wobbling around aimlessly, "...With everyone drinking I highly doubt banana pudding will be a big hit..." She sighed and sweat dropped from her forehead when another drunk was thrown over the counter.

"Mira-san! I love it! I'll eat all of it if I have to!" The little girl clenched her small fists tightly before shoving another spoonful of pudding in her mouth. This caused a smile to tug at both Lucy and Mira's lips. Lucy enjoyed having Wendy around. The kid was really the only sane person in the guild besides Mira. Not that the stellar mage was insane. She actually thought she was pretty reasonable.

"Say Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

The dragon slayer looked up at her with questioning eyes, "Aren't you supposed to be with Natsu right now?"

Lucy sighed. She had almost forgotten she had a mission with that idiot. "I am. We have a mission today and he said that we'd meet up here," She whipped her head around to glance over the guild, "but that moron hasn't even showed up."

Wendy mimicked Lucy's action then rested her eyes on the mage's face, "Isn't it just you and Natsu today?"

"Um... Yea. I believe it is."

A feeling washed over her, but Lucy shrugged it off. She _had _to stop over thinking things, couldn't be good for her now seriously damaged head.

"I'm gonna kick your ass ya damn popsicle head!"

"Come at me then stupid hothead!"

Lucy sighed and rose from her stool, "There he is..." She calmly stepped out of the way when an ice mage was thrown carelessly past her, "I hate to interrupt this but I need this 'hothead' for a few days." The stellar mage delicately stepped over Gray and approached Natsu with a straight face, "You kept me waiting for something YOU suggested you idiot!" He glared at Gray for a few moments before grinning with triumph.

"Didja see that awesome punch Luce? Ha! That dumb ass thought he could beat me!"

"Are you even listening to me!"

He smirked at her and she suddenly felt her heart swell. "Yea. I'm listening to you." She almost missed his reply in the midst of her emotions. Lucy bit down on her lip and turned away, stomping away from him, "Hey! Hey Luce! Wait up!"

"I waited for _three _hours Natsu! _Three_! If you make me wait another minute I'll...!"

He smiled sheepishly placing his hands before him just in case the blonde went on rampage, "Gotcha Luce. I'm coming."

"Not so fast! Ice make: Canon!"

Lucy sucked in a gasp and ducked underneath a table before a huge wave of ice collided into her partner's face. It didn't take long for the Salamander to get back on his feet though, a mad grin plastered on his beaten features, "You've gotten stronger! I'm all fired up!" He slammed his fists together and licked the blood from his lip.

Gray smirked at Natsu's actions, causing Lucy to shudder from the upcoming battle she knew was gonna take forever. With a sigh, she rose from her hiding spot, making a dash to the guild's exit, "Um... I guess I'll be leaving! Come find me when you stop acting like an idiot Natsu!" Sweat dropped from her forehead when she realized the fire mage was paying her no attention.

Oh well, at least she could go home knowing for sure that she tried to knock some sense in that damn Salamander.

* * *

><p>"Nyaaa! A hot bath is always the best when you're stressed!"<p>

The soaking blonde lifted her creamy leg from the steaming water, the movement allowing her figure to sink lower in the bathtub. She hummed when the heat caressed her curves and backside. Her eyes drifted shut when her comfort level reached its maximum.

Maybe a break wouldn't be so bad. It's not like Natsu would be done with his little showdown with Gray anytime soon. Those two could battle their whole lives if they really put their minds to it. Well, at least they were determined. That was a sign that they weren't complete idiots.

Her maple eyes opened slightly to scan the bathroom for her orange loofah. When the item came into her sights, she snatched it, coating it with soap before lathering the substance down her milky thighs. She purred with pleasure and repeated the action on the opposite leg.

What was she doing thinking about Natsu and Gray? This was her relaxing time! Those morons needed to be the last thing she thought about!

Lucy sank even lower in the soapy water, blowing bubbles with vexation from her troubling thoughts. Maybe she could become scary like Erza and intimidate the hell out of them. But was she really that daunting? Could she really step up to Erza's level? She thought about her appearance then giggled. Scary blondie? Not possible. But, she did a pretty good job at kicking Natsu's ass whenever he bothered her. Did that make her a little intimidating?

The stellar mage pulled the plug at the bottom of the bathtub, hesitating for a moment while the water drained. Why was it that her thoughts always lead to Natsu? What the hell was she ven thinking about originally? She couldn't even remember. That idiot dragon slayer always popped up in the midst of her pondering. What the hell was up with her?

Lucy breathed in deeply, stepping out of the tub with a frown. She physically knocked at her forehead with clenched teeth, "Dammit Lucy! You're over thinking things again!" The mage growled and snatched a fuzzy white towel from her counter. She wrapped the fabric around her waist then exited her small bathing room, steam escaping the room as she walked casually to her kitchen. Usually, she'd worry about being naked in her apartment since a certain little dragon snuck in all the time. But she locked up good when she arrived earlier that day. She smiled coyly at her brilliant idea. Perhaps she should have thought about putting up a better barrier in the first place. Oh well. There really wasn't any need to dwell on something that no longer mattered.

Out of instinct, she glanced at her couch, expecting her nakama to be sitting there with his signature grin. Her heart sank a bit when her friend was nowhere in sight. Weird. She snagged her new carton of milk from her refrigerator and poured the white liquid in a small plastic cup. The celestial mage looked around her apartment. She sloshed around her beverage and sighed, "Sure is lonely..."

"Lonely? How could that be if I'm here?"

She shrieked and stumbled backwards, dropping her milk in the process. Great. Time for another date with the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut and chomped on her lip, blood oozing from the fresh wound. The mage hugged her sides and braced herself for impact...

But it didn't come.

Instead she felt herself fall into a pair of strong arms.

Wait... what?

"Geez Luce... Yer pretty bad about falling."

"Aye!"

Lucy opened her eyes wide from the sound of her nakama's voice. Her mouth then gaped at how they must have looked. He was holding her wet body bridal style, her naked frame on covered with a simple white towel. His eyes were almost glowing and he had a breathtaking smirk placed on his face. Oh God, was she melting? It sure felt like it. Was he burning her? She was feeling so hot. Blood rushed to her cheeks and she squirmed in his grasp, doing everything in her power to escape from this pressure.

"H-Hey! Luce! Calm down!"

She felt Natsu lower her to the ground, her bare feet meeting the cool kitchen floor gently. She looked at the dragon slayer with wide eyes, shielding her chest from his gaze, "G-Get out you idiot!" He payed her no heed though, instead he cupped her chin with his warm hands. His grey eyes showed something... weird. Could it be concern? "Luce..." He suddenly ran his thumb over her bottom lip, leaving a trail of blood on her cheek, "...You don't need to do that."

She had to be dreaming. This was _not _Natsu. Her face flushed, and she thought any minute she was going to faint, "N-Natsu... I-I'm fine... Why do you even care...?" She let her eyes wander to her nakama, her heart feeling a little less heavy when he backed away from her, "You're my nakama right? It wouldn't be right to sit back not caring about you being hurt." He stared at her intently a couple more seconds before turning to grab a rag from her drawers. Natsu let it moisten from her scorching hot sink water, squeezing it out before approaching her with it, "Here." She took it with a trembling finger, replaying the response he gave her with an uneasily. Nakama... That's all they'd ever be... "Thanks..." Her response was frail, and she was positive her partner heard it by the way he looked at her. Damn, why did he have to look at her like that?

"Lucy... Are you gonna be okay?"

The stellar mage had almost forgotten about the little blue cat. But... wasn't there something else she was forgetting about...?

"Eyaaaaa! My clothes! Get out Natsu!"

Her fury was unleashed on the small cat and the Salamander, both of them shrieking from her sudden burst of energy, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU MORONS EVEN GET IN HERE?" The two males exchanged confused glances, looking up at the furious blonde with wide eyes, "You keep you're key under the mat!"

"Aye!"

Another yell broke from Lucy's chest as she slammed another punch in her partner's face, "DON'T JUST GO AROUND WALTZING INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S HOMES!" Natsu rubbed his head thoroughly and whimpered when his fingers gingerly touched the large bump emerging on his head.

Well, this was better.

Maybe she really was intimidating like Erza.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Yup. I really wanted to do more to this chapter but I wanted to put up SOMETHING. I know this is pretty pathetic after you guys had to wait so long, but please bear with me! School is literally killing me guys! I am reaaaally sorry! And, I promise I haven't strayed away from the main objective of this fanfic. I am well aware Lucy has TONS of seducing to do and trust me, Ihave that all planned out. Well just in case I don't see you guys in a while, the next chapter will be about the mission they're going on. If you guys have any concerns, DM me. Also, if you have a twitter, follow me! I'll keep you updated with my fanfics! Twitter: MoonDropCookie

Leave a review mah bitches~


End file.
